


AoT/SnK Drabbles

by envysXdarkness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fleeting Mortality, Fluff, Love Confessions, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envysXdarkness/pseuds/envysXdarkness
Summary: A collection of scenarios with the reader and various characters. Migrated from my tumblr: snkerman.Major fluff warning!





	1. Confessions (Armin Arlert)

“What do you say; if we both make it back alive, we get married after this?” Reiner’s coy grin was met with an equally coy eye roll. The much larger man was stopped at your side packing supplies into a crate for the upcoming expedition beyond wall Rose. 

“Only if you come swooping in and pull me out of a Titan’s grip in the nick of time. I’ll settle for nothing less than a hero.” 

A pat at his cheek was met with a quick snap at your wrist. “You saying I’m not a hero?” 

“Not if you have to ask!” 

Reiner watched as you lugged your bag over your shoulder and turned to head towards the stables. 

“Hope you have a wedding dress picked out and ready!” He called after you, a deep laugh following. 

“I think I’d rather settle for the horses.” You didn’t bother to turn back towards him, knowing your masked lewd comment would shut him up. 

Unbeknownst to you, you had garnered a small audience from the stables. 

Seeing you coming, Armin quietly turned back to tending the horses in an attempt to hide the slight tint of jealousy written on his face. Backs turned to each other, you both worked quietly prepping the horses. It wasn’t that you were mad at Reiner, more so just exhausted from his seemingly endless attempts to woo you. You hadn’t even noticed just how violently you were filling the feed sacks until Armin finally spoke up. 

“Y/N, you’re going to hurt yourself flinging the feed around like that.”

You’d completely forgotten you weren’t alone and the sudden voice at your side causes the bag you were filling to tumble to your feet, spilling over the stable floors. 

“Sorry! I just - you don’t have to put up with him if you don’t want to.” Armin quickly added while reaching down at the same time as you to grab the now half empty bag. “Why do you let him say the things he does if it bothers you so much?” The last bit was a mistake as was clearly written in Armin’s widened eyes. 

Casting your own gaze away, you straightened yourself up. “What other prospects do I have?”

“What do you mean? Reiner’s not the only man in this world! You could -“

You cut him off before he could continue, “Who the hell would ever go want to be with someone in the scouts?” You let some of your anger at the situating creep into your tone. “Every time we leave these walls our chance of survival goes out the window. Who would want to bring that on themselves? What sort of -“

“Me.” This time Armin cut you off. You were so caught up a moment earlier that you didn’t even notice his eyes piercing into your own from a mere few inches away. “Me.” He repeated. 

“I’d bring it on myself. I already have. Yes I joined the scouts for Eren and Mikasa and because I wanted to see outside the walls, but you were my reason too. I didn’t want to lose you. Even if our time is limited, I wanted to be with you. Even if we were just fellow soldiers. I love you and I know I’m not the strongest or the best soldier but I wanted to be with you. I-I’m sorry. I said to much.” Tears had welled up in the usually soft spoken strategists eyes.

He was about to turn away when you grabbed him by the wrist. You opened your mouth to speak but when no words came to you, you did the only other thing you could think of. In a shy but rough movement you placed your lips on his in a chaste kiss before pulling away. An equally crimson blush was written on both of your cheeks. 

“Sorry…” you muttered ready to run the other way, suddenly thinking you had misunderstood Armin’s words. But before you could turn away you felt his lips brush against your in a slow, gentle kiss. 

“Whatever happens on this mission, promise you’ll come back and I promise I’ll come back.”


	2. Crush(ed)? (Jean Kirstein)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean attempts to ask out his crush

_‘shit, shit, shit’_ Jean swore in his head. There you were, walking towards him. Well, probably not walking towards him. More like you were walking in his direction and Jean hopelessly wished you were walking towards him. Really you were just walking past him to the dining pavilion. 

None-the-less, Jean couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. Luckily for him, hunger crowded your thoughts enough that you didn’t even notice his look of enchantment on you or the way his eyes trailed over your form and never broke contact.  


You had only gotten a few feet past him when you heard him quickly call your name. Reluctantly you turned towards him. ‘ _goddammit Jean_ ’ you thought, _‘i’m so close to the dining hall._ ’ It took a mass amount of strength to keep in the angry grunt at your fellow cadet.

“uh…hey [y/n],” shit, why had he stopped you.

“Hey?” The annoyance in your voice was hardly masked. You started to brace yourself for the worst. He looked too serious, like this was going to be something long and drawn out and you really didn’t want to deal with it right now.

“So uh, I was just thinking…shit no, erm, I mean…I was wondering if -” 

“Hurry up and spit it out Jean.” His face had grown impossibly red to the point you though it might just burst. 

“Dinner.” He finally stated. Any hope of eloquence thrown out the window and trampled by a stampede of horses. “Would you want to get dinner…sometime?”   


“That’s where I’m heading right now.” Your foot had started tapping impatiently. “If you wanted to have dinner together then you could have just sat down with me at the dining pavilion. Now lets get that ass in gear and go.”   


Jean watched in a momentary shock as you turned on your heels and continued to the dining hall. Maybe it wasn’t exactly what he meant, but it was a start. At least now he knew not to try to ask you out when you were hungry. And technically he was getting dinner with you…just the rest of the 104th would be there too.


	3. Nice (Levi Ackerman)

Down time for the Survey Corps was next to non-existent. The fact that you had somehow managed to convince Captain Levi, of all people, to spend said time with you and doing something other than paperwork or cleaning was awe inspiring. Granted he did complain most of the time or at best looked bored out of his mind.

Despite its still ruinous state, you had found a functioning tavern in Trost District to have a nice dinner; or at least nicer than the meals you got back in the barracks. Food shortages and all, you couldn’t be too picky and it was something different. 

When the other patrons of the tavern started to get too rowdy, you and Levi had excused yourselves quickly. His wasn’t exactly an unfamiliar face and the last thing you needed on your night off was an unhappy drunken mob convinced the famed Captain Levi was somehow at fault for Trost’s relative demise. 

Thankfully the streets were a lot quieter. The two of you walked in silence in the direction of your barracks. Conversing with Levi could be difficult and you had found it best to let him start the conversations. Honestly you were just thrilled he had agreed to spend time with you outside of military endeavors. 

You were only a few blocks away from your quarters when you were stopped by Levi’s outstretched arm in front of you. It wasn’t a normal way to stop someone by any means unless they were stopping you from walking into a trap. Confused, you looked at him and were surprised to find him staring back at you.

“Thanks…” he mumbled, eyes looking bored as ever. “That was…nice.”  


Your brows had been knit with confusion but quickly relaxed at his words; a small smile forming on you lips. 

“So you actually did enjoy yourself.” A relieved sign followed your teasing statement.   


“The food was lackluster and it could have been cleaner. Next time I decide where we go.”   


“Next time?” You were shocked to say the least.  


“Did I stutter?” He stared at you with a deadpan expression. He actually wanted to do this again? You were quickly maxing out on how much surprise you could handle. “You are the one that asked me out on this endeavor. Not to mention your affections towards me have been anything but secret.”  


“I…yes. I mean –” you could hardly get the words out before his hand had cupped your cheek and he had gently brought his lips to yours. When you didn’t respond to his kiss right away, he pulled away.  


“If we are going to do this, then you are going to have to give me something to work with. I –” A grin broke across your face once you realized what had just happened. Before he could continue to lecture you, you grabbed him and pulled him back to your mouth in a much more passionate kiss than before.   


His hands found your waist and pulled you towards him as one of your hands tangled in his hair and the other remained resting on his cheek. You stayed this way for quite a while, lips battling in a needy kiss before finally pulling away for air. 

“I expect I’ll see you tomorrow?” You nodded, still in shock at all that had transpired. “Good.” Before you could reply he had headed on his way and left you to mull over everything.


End file.
